1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cable connector for selective wiring. More particularly, the present invention relates to a cable connector for selective wiring, wherein a DIP (Dual In-line Package) switch is disposed on a cable, and electric wires and the DIP switch are wired in a given arrangement, whereby a variety of wiring systems can be implemented through only mechanical manipulation of the DIP switch, or the manipulation of the DIP switch and minimal artificial wiring modification.
2. Background of the Related Art
For example, in strain measurement employing the strain gauge, the wiring method of the sensor (the strain gauge) and the measurement equipment (the signal amplifier) may include four kinds of wiring methods such as a quarter bridge wiring method using one strain gauge of 120Ω, a quarter bridge wiring method using one strain gauge of 350Ω, a half bridge wiring method using two strain gauges, and a full bridge wiring method using four strain gauges (or a strain gauge type transducer (such as a load cell or a pressure sensor) wiring method), as shown in FIG. 3.
In the four kinds of the wiring methods, however, the wirings between the signal line of the strain gauge and the measurement equipment are not the same as show in FIG. 3.
Therefore, in the cable connector between the measurement equipment and the sensor, a method of using a cable connector having a sufficient number of electric wires that can contain the entire wirings may be taken into consideration as one of the methods capable of accommodating the entire wirings. If this method is applied to a measurement system as shown in FIG. 3, however, a cable that contains seven electric wires is required. Furthermore, in the sensor connector, artificial wirings including jump wiring must be changed. Furthermore, in the case where the length of the cable is long because the distance between the measurement equipment and the sensor is far, if a system for mobile measurement it is non-economical in terms of cost. a problem arises because the size of the cable and the connector is big.
Meanwhile, in the wiring of the measurement equipment and the sensor, as another method capable of containing the entire measurement of FIG. 3, there is a method of fabricating cable connectors corresponding to the four kinds of FIG. 3 and using the cable connectors while replacing them depending on the use.
However, the method requires four cable connectors for one measurement channel. Accordingly, this method is disadvantageous in that it is non-economical in terms of the cost and work load and requires many cable connectors that must be managed.